Fungible products are products which are interchangeable. For example, one share of Company A may be traded interchangeably with another share of Company A. The traders do not care which share they have because the shares are identical in every aspect. Thus, the shares are fungible. Gold, silver, corn, and soybeans are all examples of fungible goods that are commonly traded on different exchanges. Another class of products that are traded are called semi-fungible. Semi-fungible products are goods that have very similar qualities but are not identical. For example, a call stock option with a strike price of $10.00 for Company A is very similar to a call stock option with a strike price of $20.00 for Company A. Both are options for Company A, and therefore both have a value based on Company A. However, they are not interchangeable because one may be exercised at $10.00 per share and one may be exercised at $20.00 per share. Thus, they have different values, and therefore would not be traded for each other on an equal basis. For example, a trader with 10 contracts of the $10.00 strike call option may sell those contracts for one value and sell 10 contracts of the $20.00 strike call option at a different, lower, value; the $10.00 strike call option is more valuable than the $2000 strike call option.
Trading semi-fungible goods is therefore more difficult than trading in fungible goods because of the difference in values between the semi-fungible goods. Thus, the trader must always track the relative difference in values when trading semi-fungible goods. In the simplified example described above, the trader must be aware that the trader should pay more to buy a $20.00 strike call option than the trader should pay to buy a $10.00 strike call option. However, the goods are semi-fungible, and therefore in the option example, global information about the company can affect all of the different option contracts. Thus, a trader may devote is more resources into all series of call options because of a positive piece of news about the company. Alternatively, a piece of news about a company may influence a trader to buy options with a 30-day expiration date but sell options with a 12-month expiration date. Thus, a trader trading in semi-fungible goods takes advantage of commonality of the contracts but must be aware of the differences in the contracts. Tracking the relative difference in value for semi-fungible goods while executing real-time transactions is very difficult, but is extremely important to a successful trader.
In conventional schemes for providing semi-fungible good information, a trader would have to rely on a spreadsheet listing the bids and offers and associated prices for one semi-fungible good. Then, if the trader was tracking related semi-fungible goods, the trader must display on the same computer screen a second spreadsheet showing the same information for a different semi-fungible good. If the trader was trading thirty or forty or a hundred goods, as is common in the industry, the trader would find it difficult to track the activity associated with the different related semi-fungible goods. Moreover, the trader would have no context to relate the different prices for one semi-fungible good to another.
For example, a trader may be trading Company A options having a strike price of $10.00 and an expiration date of Jan. 1, 2001 (Option A). The current offer for Option A may be at $15.00, and therefore the trader may decide to buy when the offer is at $11.00. The trader may also be trading Company A options having a strike price of $10.00 that expire May 1, 2001 (Option B). The offer for that series may be at $20.00 and the trader may want to buy Option B contracts when the offer is at $15.00. The trader may have fifty more option types that the trader is interested in buying, and for each one, the trader must remember the value of the offer and at which action point the trader will buy or sell. Even though the option types are very similar, the values and the action points may be very different. If global information affecting Company A is received, for example, lower than expected sales, then the trader must adjust his action points for all of the different option types, and the adjustment most likely will not be uniform. The options having a longer expiration may be minimally affected, and the ones expiring very soon may be substantially affected by the news. Thus, the trader must maintain and adjust all of that information quickly and efficiently, which is extremely difficult to accomplish in conventional methods.
In the above-referenced patent application “User Interfaces for Electronic Trading,” a method of enabling electronic trading is described that provides a user interface that displays on one screen all of the outstanding offers and bids for one product. This system provides an easy interface that allows traders to track bids and offers and decision points related to different goods. However, a system is needed that can provide ease and efficiency for trading in semi-fungible goods, that can enable a trader to view at a glance the difference in values among related semi-fungible goods or multiple non-fungible goods, and make trading decisions quickly and efficiently.